Peter-Emma Relationship
The relationship between Peter Stone and Emma Nelson is known as Pemma '('P'eter/'Emma). Relationship History Season 5 In Venus (1), it is the end of the summer as Emma and Manny lounge near a public swimming pool, conversing with each other. While Manny is talking about pursuing an acting career, Emma finds herself staring at cute yet unfamiliar boy standing near the pool with a camera. Despite not knowing who he is, Emma has developed a crush on him. To her surprise, she and Manny return to Degrassi and sees that the very same boy is attending the school. With a push of encouragement from Manny, Emma introduces herself to the boy, whom in return, introduces himself as Peter. Emma is excited when he invites her and Manny to a party later on. The trouble is that Emma has a crush on Peter while he is clearly more interested in Manny. Both Manny and Emma attend the party but the latter goes home earlier. When Manny crawls through the basement window of Emma's bedroom drunk and hysterical, Emma confronts her about something she was told. Emma heard from another party guest that Manny was seen following Peter into a private room that night. Still, Manny assures Emma that she totally respects Emma's crush on Peter and nothing is going on between the two of them. In Venus (2), when a video of an intoxicated Manny exposing her breasts is emailed to every student in the entire school, Emma is fuming. She knows instantly that Peter is the one who recorded the video. Automatically, Emma assumes that Manny is attempting to steal her crush, so she angrily tells her that she hates her and walks away. The truth of the matter, however, Manny was feeling sad and discouraged after the acting agent rejected her and her father called her a slut when he discovered that she made an advance deposit for breast augmentation surgery. Therefore, she allowed Peter to film her topless while under the influence of alcohol and lacking proper judgment. Manny was never romantically interested in Peter and he only emailed the video to everyone at school out of pure spite when she rejected him. Emma and Manny make up but the two of them remain angry with Peter for a long time. Furthermore, they soon discovered that Peter is Principal Hatzilakos's son when they witness her scolding him for what he did to Manny. In Turned Out (1), Peter tries to apologize to Emma for what he did to Manny and even flirts with her. However, Emma is still angry with him and gives him the cold shoulder. Peter is still persistent though, as he heard from Manny that Emma was interested in him. He even goes on to tell Emma that he should have taken an interest in her instead of Manny, referring to the former as a "major catch." Still, Emma continues to shun him although it is hinted that her crush on him hasn't completed faded yet. Later on, Manny and Craig decide to set Emma up on a blind date with then sophomore, Derek Haig. Granted, Emma wasn't too excited about Derek but she gives him a chance so she wouldn't have to worry about being a third wheel to Manny and Craig in the future. Unfortunately, while at the mall with Derek, Emma finds him to be quite boring and ''his interest in hunting turns her off, given that she's a vegetarian. So, she politely yet bluntly tells Derek that she's no longer interested and ends the date. Moments later, Peter appears at the mall and catches up to Emma when he sees her in line for the movie theater. Emma is slowly given in to Peter's advances but she keeps her guard up, nonetheless, by agreeing to see the movie with him under the condition that he refrains from speaking and "his hand stays in his own popcorn bag." In' [[Tell It To My Heart|'Tell It To My Hear't]], Emma is still acting coldly towards Peter but she is finding it harder and harder to resist him. When Manny catches Peter talking to Emma, she approaches her friend as soon as he walks away. Manny is under the impression that Peter was harassing Emma, when in fact, they were having a cordial conversation with hints of flirting. This prompts Manny to plot revenge on Peter; Emma agrees to put it into action. Both girls want to give Peter a taste of his own medicine. So, Emma shows up to a party at Peter's father's residence, dressed in a sexy black dress. Emma openly flirts with Peter and asks him to take her someplace private. While making out wildly, Emma and Peter find themselves in the latter's bedroom. The plan, however, is to get Peter completely naked so that Emma can take a picture of him to pay him back for doing something similar to Manny. So, Emma climbs on top of Peter and commences to undress him. Peter is clearly embarrassed about the room where he is having private time with Emma in, stating that he wishes he could take her somewhere better. However, she only manages to get Peter out of his shirt when she takes a good look around his bedroom. Emma notices that his room is cluttered with various boxes, thus, giving the room the appearance of a storage room as opposed to a bedroom. Having used the basement as her bedroom since her brother was born, Emma could relate to Peter's situation. Guilt sets in and Emma decides not to go through with the plan. At this point, Emma has let go of all hard feelings towards Peter and kisses him. She also takes a picture of him(shirtless) with her camera phone and heads home. When she arrives home, she lies to Manny, stating that Peter didn't "take the bait", to which Manny replies that they will find another way to get back at him. When Emma finds a moment alone, she stares at the picture of Peter on her phone and smiles. This new relationship will remain a secret for the next few months or so. In [[The Lexicon of Love (1)|'''The Lexicon of Love (1)]], many Degrassi students and staff members attend a huge event at a movie theater, the premiere of "Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh?". Emma and Snake find themselves sitting close to Peter and Ms. Hatzilakos inside of the theater. When the movie is over, everyone gathers around for the after-party. After Emma stops Peter from spiking the punch bowl with vodka, she tells him to meet her in the theater lobby in ten minutes. So, they meet up moments later and proceed to make out in the theater lobby. When a cleaning crew member walks by, Emma and Peter run back inside of the theater where they proceed to kiss again. Suddenly, they hear the kissing sound of another pair. When Emma and Peter quietly turn around to investigate, they are both shocked as they witness Mr. Simpson and Ms. Hatzilakos sitting together, kissing. Heading outside of the theater, Emma is extremely upset as she debates whether or not to confront her stepfather. Peter advises her to calm down but Emma angrily says "He's married to my mother and he's in the theater necking with yours!". Peter and Emma debate about it for a few more seconds and then Emma quickly decides to leave. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), Emma meets Peter at the park for a secret date where he apolgizes for not being allowed to see her at school. He brings her comfort food: fried chicken, cake, potato salad etc.. but since she is still on her dangerous path of skipping meals and purging she tips the basket over and makes out with Peter on the pinic table instead. The next day he comes up to Manny and Emma in the hallway revealing that he tutors kids now. Manny once again bitterly brings up the incident when he filmed her shirtless while she was drunk. Manny walks away leaving Emma and Peter awkwardly standing there in the hallway glacning at each other before Manny tells Emma they are going to be late for gym class. Later that night they are jogging in the park. Emma becomes frustared with their relationship and betraying Manny's trust. They have a fight while Peter wants to keep their relationship a secret. Emma blows up at him revealing that she is in fact not okay and has a lot of issuses going on by herself. She levaes in a hurry while Peter stares concered and worriedly. The next moring, Emma reveals she told Manny Peter and her are dating to which Peter questions if Manny is okay with that. Manny comes up to them making a comment before Emma annoyingly fires back at her with Manny wishing Peter good luck on wheter or not to keep track of Emma's eating habits to which he knows nothing about. They go to the dot for lunch to celebrate. While Peter goes to get ketchup Emma quickly hides the fries in her pockets to avoid eating them. He finds out while they are walking and he tries to give her a hug. After she makes up an excuse he leaves awkwardly. Peter later goes to Manny with his concerns about Emma's lack of eating. They agree to put their differences aside in order to help Emma. When Emma returns home from school she is shoked to find Peter and Many with her parents trying to stage an intervention. She lashed out at them and tries to leave the house. Manny blocks the door but Emma screams at her while running into the basment leaving Manny, her parents and Peter to hurry after her. She starts throwing all of Manny's things around the room angrily that Manny told everyone about her secret. She has a panic attack and soon stops breathing while Peter rushes to call 911. When she wakes up she is in the hospital due to stravation. Peter and Mr. Simpson are taking with the doctor while Manny and Spike have a talk with Emma. In High Fidelity (1), Peter and Emma were hanging out at The Dot until closing, and they greet Darcy Edwards while she is waiting for Spinner. He, Emma, and Manny are later in line in the cafeteria together. In High Fidelity (2), they watch the production, and are seen sitting together during Darcy's performance, which Peter is videotaping. After the performance, Emma and Peter congratulate Manny on a good show, and Peter reveals he taped the show for her, so that she could show her agent. They also attend the senior's graduation together, and are sitting next to each other again. Season 6 In''' Here Comes Your Man (1), Peter and Emma are hanging out together with Peter's father when Troy gives Peter a new car 2 days before his 17th birthday. Peter is thrilled, and him and Emma take it out for a ride, enjoying the time together. They pull over and kiss, with Peter saying he is the luckiest guy alive, before Sean Cameron, Emma's ex-boyfriend recognizes and greets her. Emma introduces Peter to Sean, and the exchange greetings. The next day, Peter drives Manny and Emma to school on the first day of the new school year. Manny leaves to go greet Sean's biceps, and Emma tells Peter that he doesn't have to worry about Sean, as she has everything that she wants with Peter. The two kiss, and Emma gives him an early birthday present she made for him, a knit hat. They kiss again. Later, Peter wants his car to go faster, and Sean offers to modify it for him. Emma doesn't like that Sean wants to modify it where the illegal street races take place, but goes along with him anyway. At school, Peter creeps up behind Emma, and she wishes him a happy birthday with a kiss. Peter tells her that Sean wants to go to the races with them that night, but Emma says that they need to have a romantic date with the two of them that night. However, when they're on the date at The Dot, Peter can only talk about cars, and Emma lets him go to the races. He is so excited that he kisses her on the head. Emma later cheats on Peter with Sean, and ignores Peter's calls while she is kissing Sean. In '''Here Comes Your Man (2), Manny asks Emma about where she has been, saying they have been worried, but Peter says it was just Manny. Emma is feeling down because she has feelings for both Peter and Sean, and she doesn't know what to do. After school, Peter asks Emma if she wants to hang out with him, and she tells him that she wants to take a break from their relationship. Peter gets angry when he realized it was Sean, and asks her if she had sex with him. Emma denies it, saying she isn't a slut, but Peter says, "Could have fooled me." Looking offended, Emma walks away from him, but Peter calls after her that he didn't mean it. The next day, Peter approaches her, saying he has heard the news about Sean. Emma asks Peter if he knew about the drugs, and Peter lies, saying he knew Sean was into some drugs, and convinces Emma that Sean was at fault for his expulsion. Peter apologizes to her, and Emma also says that she was sorry for the day before. Later that night, Sean and Peter decide to settle their dispute with a street race. Unfortunately, it results in a jogger being run over by Sean's car. In a panic, Sean asks Peter for his cell phone to call an ambulance for the injured gentleman. Jay quickly advises Sean to flee the scene(which he does), while Peter stays behind. Given that the latter was a minor at the time, he wasn't going to face charges as severe as Sean would. Sean tries to hide out at Emma's place but she sadly tells him that he has to turn himself in. The episode ends with Sean being arrested. In True Colors, Emma and Peter appear to be getting along. Due to his father's connections with several law enforcement officials, Peter was fortunate enough to have his punishment reduced to community service as opposed to jail. Sean. on the other hand, is ''serving jail time for the crime. Peter sneaks out of the house to meet Emma one night to talk but their relationship is clearly beginning to sour for minor reasons such as Peter's dislike for Emma's choice of fragrance and major reasons such as her slowly growing suspicions of Peter's role in Sean's expulsion. Emma briefly visits Sean at the courthouse and they embrace; Sean tells her how much he misses the smell of her vanilla-scented perfume, the same one that Peter doesn't like very much. Emma confronts Jay after she sees him showing up to Degrassi and talking to Mr. Simpson. Despite the strong dislike Emma and Jay have for each other, the latter takes the time to tell her that Sean is really suffering in prison and he could really use Emma's support. Emma is reluctant to get involved, she reminds Jay that Peter didn't exactly get off scotch-free either, to which Jay sarcastically responds "I hope the leaf blower doesn't break his back". The comment makes Emma angry; however, when Jay leaves, she does begin to take what he said about Sean into consideration. After discussing ideas with Liberty about a masquerade dance, Emma decides to raise money by selling raffle tickets to find pay for a lawyer and help Sean get out of jail. Later on at the dance, Peter(disguised in a gorilla costume) leaves a mask for Emma in her locker. Taking it as a sweet gesture, Emma doesn't even question how Peter got into her locker in the first place until Manny brings it to her attention. It doesn't take Emma long to figure out that Peter was the one who planted the drugs in Sean's locker. Disgusted and furious, Emma confronts Peter and demands that he tells her the truth. Peter confesses to being responsible for Sean's wrongful expulsion from Degrassi but he also adds that Sean is "scum" and he simply saw him as a threat to their relationship. Enraged, Emma tells Peter to never look at her or speak to her again and breaks up with him. Season 7 In 'Standing In The Dark (1), the two, along with Darcy and Manny, are seen at the Dot together. They seem to be on good terms. Season 8 In '''Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Emma convinces Peter to let Manny come along with The Studz and Jay on the bus to Hollywood. She said that he owes Manny after he exposed her breasts online to everyone at school, and he finally agrees to ask the bus driver, Jay, if he she can come. Season 9 In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Peter plays the guitar at Emma and Spinner's wedding. Timeline *Start Up: Tell It To My Heart (509) *Broke Up: True Colors (603) **Reason: Peter frames Sean for possession of drugs. Trivia *Emma cheated on Peter with Sean. *Peter helped Emma overcome her anorexia. *After they're break up in season 6, Emma and Peter were barely seen interacting again. Degrassi Goes Hollywood was the first time they spoke on-screen since True Colours. Gallery Venus-pt-1-10.jpg 99.png 4564.PNG 456456.PNG 5674.PNG 56757.PNG 56778.PNG 5754.PNG Herecomes1.jpg ImagesCAMXQ64W.jpg Rtyety.jpg S6TrueColours-5.jpg Pem pem.jpg 454dh.jpg 45644.jpg high-fidelity-pt-2-6.jpg 765.PNG 3543.jpg 5433d.jpg 545d.jpg 45645c.jpg 54645c.jpg 4564v.jpg 4564g.jpg 546ff.png 54534v.jpg 564fd.jpg 34543f.JPG Couples-degrassi-43439_240_320.jpg emmandpeter21.jpg.w180h240.jpg 516_001.jpg tumblr_lq1o16ZG5d1qi4c6zo1_500.png tumblr_m1d2e2VC631qlv5vbo1_500.png tumblr_lxg5niY0rj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxg5qdbcWH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxg5qmdcqw1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxg62qGDbj1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jn3aMfmB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jn87pNtV1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jndnjKB61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jnheZNIk1qc1tpr.jpg 608097473_l.jpg 654r.jpg 185px-Fdaf.jpg|Peter and Emma in Our Lips Are Sealed 185px-Fdsafda.jpg pemmanny.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 1786785.jpg erteff.jpg Pemma!.jpg Pemmaness.png Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Interactions